


(do it fast, do it slow) you control the tempo

by firstlove_latespring



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Background Poly, Barebacking, Bottom Boo Seungkwan, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mentioned SEVENTEEN Ensemble, Multiple Orgasms, My First Smut, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, Spanking, Top Lee Chan | Dino, chan is a boosadan, mentions of other members during sex, seungkwan sexy and he Knows it, these tags make it sound filthy but i promise they are Soft Boys, writing smut was Stressful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26527963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstlove_latespring/pseuds/firstlove_latespring
Summary: Chan has a bad habit of fixating on the things he likes, and now he can’t chase away his thoughts about his hyung, no matter how wholesome or not they might be. Maybe Chan has become greedy for more of Seungkwan. But then again, being greedy isn’t always a bad thing.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Lee Chan | Dino
Comments: 3
Kudos: 87
Collections: A Sip of Summer Wine





	(do it fast, do it slow) you control the tempo

**Author's Note:**

> the prompt:  
> drunk! person a nuzzling into sober person!b while saying "mine, mine, mine".
> 
> op i hope u dont mind how this prompt somehow spiraled into smut huhu
> 
> thank u to carson for beta reading and helping me edit this mess of a fic and making it something great (hopefully) and thank u to our lord and savior lee taemin for giving me the strength to power through this. the title is from [press your number](https://youtu.be/XsOGiTSZ_cg).

Chan didn’t think that Seungkwan would give in to his request so easily. It’s not like he was only asking to borrow his phone charger or help him with monitoring their performances. No, Chan was asking Seungkwan if he could fuck him and Seungkwan agreed.

Maybe it’s mostly because Seungkwan and everyone else has been able to pick up how Chan has been focusing his gaze on Seungkwan in the weeks leading up to this. 

It’s not like Seungkwan has never entered Chan’s mind before. There has always been a part of Seungkwan, along with the other members, that always live in Chan’s head and heart, rent free, 24/7. 

It’s just that recently Chan has been paying more attention to Seungkwan: the way he talks, the way he moves, the way he sings. And Seungkwan has always been beautiful. There’s no denying that fact. Chan finds himself increasingly falling into the habit of watching his hyung. 

He can’t deny himself the way his eyes linger on Seungkwan’s face, gorgeous and picture perfect at every angle. Try as he might, he can’t hide how he watches him move, how his eyes trace the long lines of his legs, the neat snatch of his waist, the generous fat curve of his ass. He commits to detail the way his cheeks rise when he laughs and how his eyes brighten when he has something devastating and clever to say.

Chan has a bad habit of fixating on the things he likes, and now he can’t chase away his thoughts about his hyung, no matter how wholesome or not they might be. Maybe Chan has become greedy for more of Seungkwan. But then again, being greedy isn’t always a bad thing.

Chan can’t recall the last time he danced around with one of his hyungs. He’s usually so straightforward at getting what he wants. But with Seungkwan it always feels like a challenge, like Chan has to work a little harder to be rewarded.

Which is why Chan was more than surprised when Seungkwan said yes, the morning after Chan made a fool of himself while they were all drinking to celebrate the end of another successful promotional period. They had all gone out for dinner with their staff and everyone who helped along the way. And then it was just the 13 of them, cheerful and drunk in the comfort of their homes, laughing and letting a tear or two slip away.

Chan had practically dragged Seungkwan onto his lap before Seungkwan could cozy up to anyone else. Chan endured the teasing from his hyungs, especially from the one straddling his thighs, as he nuzzled his cheek against Seungkwan’s chest, murmuring, “mine, mine, mine.”

Seungkwan’s pointer finger had traced the line of Chan’s collarbone, pursuing the curve of his neck and jawline, mapping out Chan’s handsome face. Chan’s breath hitched when Seungkwan followed the curve of his bottom lip, eyes half-lidded and engrossed at every detail.

Chan felt heady. Seungkwan felt like a rush of blood to the head. “Fuck,” Chan spat out, his hands gripped his hyung by the hips. “You know exactly why I’ve been looking at you, Seungkwan hyung.”

“I do. Out of everyone, you’re one of the easiest to read,” Seungkwan admitted, voice low and purring. There’s a satisfied smile on Seungkwan’s face. It’s Seungkwan who’s become the predator and he’s caught his prey, who’s been willful and waiting. “You look like you want something from me. Ask and you shall receive.”

“Will you please let me fuck you, Seungkwan hyung?” Chan asked, not bothering to beat around the bush. Seungkwan laughed, his rosy cheeks puffing out in amusement. Chan frowned at being laughed at but quickly turned it upside down when his hyung continued on. 

Seungkwan grinned winningly, all honey sweet and coy, and nodded. “Since you asked so nicely.”

Which brings them to this moment: Chan in the doorway, fresh from the shower with his towel hanging off his hips, watching Seungkwan’s reclining nude figure, waiting to fulfill Chan’s request. He had showered first and refused Chan’s offer of helping him clean up. They had already laid down some ground rules before preparing to get into bed. All they had to do now was get on with it.

Chan’s greedy eyes follow the line of Seungkwan’s slender body, allowing himself to finally unmask the carnal desire he’s barely held back from showing. He admires how toned Seungkwan’s body has become. He’s not as bulked up as their other members but his skin glows and his frame wrought strong and sleek from their years of hard work and maintaining their bodies well.

There is a grace in Seungkwan’s body that Chan learned to appreciate over the years. Seungkwan is just as alluring as he is clever. He carries himself well even off stage. Seungkwan knows the power of his body and how to wield it to his favor.

He doesn’t miss how Seungkwan’s gaze drips over his body, pools of desire painting his eyes. Chan gets back onto the bed and crawls towards where Seungkwan is leaning against the headboard.

“Your eyes look like how they are when we’re on stage,” Seungkwan gasps as Chan’s hands spread his thighs apart so he can settle in the space in between them.

Both of them moan at the skin on skin contact, their bare bodies shifting and sliding against each other. The smooth planes of unexplored skin just waiting to be touched and teased, hot and silken underneath his palms.

And Seungkwan has the audacity to laugh even when Chan begins to nose at the elegant column of his neck, his warm breath curling at his collarbones. Seungkwan’s fingertips press down into the swell of muscle at Chan’s shoulders as he purrs, “Are you going to put on a show for me?”

“Hyung,” Chan whines against Seungkwan’s skin, his tongue running up from where Seungkwan’s neck and shoulder meet to the underside of his jaw, leaving little licks of fire in its trail. Seungkwan mewls, the sound high and tight from his throat, in the shape of Chan’s name.

Chan’s hands tighten at Seungkwan’s thighs, fingers digging into its plush flesh, watching the skin dimple at his fingertips. “I’m going to fuck you so good you won’t be able to think about all the others before me. I’ll fuck you so good you’ll only think of me.”

“Do it then,” Seungkwan lets out a breathy moan as Chan moves closer and ruts his erection against the sensitive skin of his perineum, a promise of what’s to come. “Fuck me, Lee Chan. Fuck me like you said you would. Or are you all bark and no bite?”

Chan surges forward and takes up the challenge presented to him. He kisses Seungkwan with the greed and need he’s been holding back this whole time. There’s no more hesitation, only firm and deep kisses. Tenderness has no place here. Not when Chan’s teeth are biting Seungkwan’s lips red and bruising, and Seungkwan sucks on Chan’s tongue with impatience.

They fumble, too hurried and heated to care for keeping up strong fronts. Chan gets a lapful of Seungkwan, like the night before. His eyes flutter shut when he makes himself comfortable on Chan’s firm thighs, rubbing his cock against the strong muscle. Chan feels gratified at the sight of his hyung all hot and bothered, using him to pleasure himself. A wet dream come true.

Seungkwan buries his face into Chan’s neck, kissing and running his hot tongue over his Adam's apple. He’s eagerly planting kisses, biting and sucking, leaving his mark, making his claim. Chan gasps when Seungkwan runs a hand up his torso to thumb at his nipples and squeeze at his biceps.

Chan lets him have his fun before deciding Seungkwan isn’t the only one who will get his way tonight. Chan slaps his palm against Seungkwan’s ass, smirking and satisfied at the crisp smack it produces.

“Hey!” Seungkwan protests, but he doesn’t say his safeword so Chan continues raining down slaps on both cheeks until they're a lovely blushing red. Seungkwan digs his fingers into Chan’s shoulders, moaning and rutting his cock forward with every sharp spank. Chan holds a supple cheek in each hand playing with the plush flesh, squeezing and pulling them apart to reveal Seungkwan’s fluttering hole.

Chan wants to worship this ass. He wants to ask Seungkwan to sit on his face so he can take his time eating him out until he’s high strung and needy. He wants to pick him apart and put him back together. He wants to learn what will make him cry and beg. But there will be time for all that later. This is only the tip of the iceberg and Chan hopes that Seungkwan will let him fuck him slow in the future.

“Look at you, hyung. So nice and pretty for me,” Chan bites the words into Seungkwan’s collarbones, nipping at the delicate skin. A tight sound escapes from Seungkwan’s throat when Chan runs a finger down to his ass, brushing and teasing right where he wants him most. “Bet you’re this cute too when the others fuck you.”

“I thought you didn’t want me to think about the other members,” Seungkwan says, looking down at Chan, seeking his eyes. “Didn’t you say you want me to only think of you.”

“Indulge me for a moment, since it’s taken us this long to get together like this,” Chan asks him. He doesn’t break eye contact with Seungkwan even when he’s reaching over at his bedside for the bottle of lube. The bottle clicks open and Chan squeezes some of the clear gel onto his fingers. “Was Jihoon hyung the last person you slept with before tonight?”

Seungkwan takes a moment to guide Chan to press his slicked up fingers in between his ass. His whole body shivers when Chan’s middle finger slides into his tight heat. The stretch is dizzying and Chan can’t even imagine how it must feel for Seungkwan. But still, Chan makes sure to take care of his hyung and ease him into it. “Is it good?”

“It’s good, Channie. You’re doing so well,” Seungkwan nods, pressing a kiss to the crown of Chan’s head. Seungkwan eventually relaxes and Chan moves to begin stretching him out. “It was Seokmin hyung last week. And I blew Vernon in the studio the other night. Jihoon hyung was there, too, watching.”

“Fuck,” Chan curses, his finger steadily working Seungkwan open. The mental image of Seungkwan's mouth stretched around Vernon’s cock while putting on a show for Jihoon makes Chan harden even more. His tip is dripping against Seungkwan’s front. “I haven’t slept with Seokmin hyung in a while.”

“He knows how to give a good dicking,” Seungkwan says through gasps as Chan adds a second finger in. “He has the biggest dick out of everyone and he knows how to use it.”

“You’re right,” Chan agrees, using his other hand to soothe Seungkwan by caressing the small of his back. 

“And what about you?" Seungkwan teases, holding it together just enough to ask the question, "I told you mine. Who was your last?" 

“Jeonghan hyung. He knows how to make it hurt so good.”

“Jeonghan hyung is mean,” Seungkwan pouts. Chan can tell that Seungkwan wants another finger by the way he’s beginning to rut his hips back to meet his strokes. “And sometimes I don’t want mean.”

“Then what do you want, Seungkwan hyung?” Chan asks him as he’s pulling out his fingers to add more lube before he returns with three. “Gentle? Like it’s your first time?”

“Like this,” Seungkwan pulls back from embracing Chan’s shoulders to properly look him in the eye. “Like I’m something you’ve been waiting to have for a long time. Like I’m precious but I promise you I won’t break.”

“Is this your way of saying you want me to go faster?” Chan asks him, moving his fingers around to look for his hyung’s sweet spot. It takes him a moment but when Chan finally presses down onto the sensitive bundle of nerves inside Seungkwan, the high whine that the older lets out is all worth it. Seungkwan arches his back like a bowstring pulled taut, ready to shoot.

“Chan!” Seungkwan cries out, fingers clutching tight onto Chan’s shoulders. Chan wants to tease him a bit more but he sees how desperately Seungkwan is fucking back into his fingers and how it stings where Seungkwan is digging his nails into his skin. “What are you waiting for? Get on with it!”

“So demanding, even in bed,” Chan tsks at him, pulling out his fingers and watching how Seungkwan clenches around air, empty and waiting for something more substantial than just Chan’s fingers. “I have to make sure you’ll be able to take me properly.”

“I don’t know if you’re actually being caring or just cocky,” Seungkwan scoffs, reaching in between themm to hold Chan’s length in one of his dainty hands. Chan slides four slicked up fingers into Seungkwan just to hear him whine again. When Seungkwan recovers, he’s glaring at Chan, tightening his hold on his cock. 

Chan groans thrusting into Seungkwan’s hand. His hyung strokes him firmly, thumbing at the bead of precum at the tip and using it to make the slide smoother. Seungkwan lubes up Chan’s cock just as Chan withdraws all four fingers from Seungkwan’s well-prepared hole. 

“I want you on my back,” Seungkwan says, kissing Chan on the mouth. He flutters his lashes sweetly at the younger like he doesn’t have Chan’s cock firmly in the palm of his hand. “I want you to keep looking at me when you fuck me.”

“Ask and you shall receive,” Chan chuckles, throwing Seungkwan’s words from the night before back at him. Seungkwan rolls his eyes at Chan when he gets off his lap and lets go of him to position himself properly. It allows Chan to deliver another sharp slap onto Seungkwan’s handsome backside. Seungkwan gasps, rolling onto his back and waiting for Chan to join him.

“You look so pretty like this,” Chan tells Seungkwan when he leans down to kiss him on the nose, situating himself properly in between his thighs. “You’re going to feel so good around my cock.”

“Well, what are you waiting for?” Seungkwan huffs, using his feet to pull Chan in closer. Seungkwan’s skin flushed pink like the cherry blossom petals they go out to watch when they fall in the spring. His mouth is shiny with spit and agape in anticipation, lips bitten red and puffy. His eyes are dead set on Chan, and Chan can see the same hunger and yearning he’s been carrying mirrored in Seungkwan’s eyes. “Come on, fuck me like you said you would.”

Chan presses another searing kiss onto Seungkwan’s lips before he begins to guide his cock into Seungkwan. Chan kisses the freckles at Seungkwan’s ear when his tip breaches Seungkwan’s rim and Seungkwan gasps, grabbing hold of Chan’s biceps. The tightness is dizzying and has Chan panting against Seungkwan’s cheek. “Fuck you feel so good, hyung.”

“Keep going, keep going,” Seungkwan urges him, trying his best to relax around the thick girth entering him. “All the way in, Channie.”

When Chan’s hips meet the inside of Seungkwan’s thighs, it feels like a fire has surged through both of them, twin flames burning at the same intensity. Chan refuses to move until Seungkwan tells him to. No matter the feral hunger running through his veins, screaming at him to fuck into Seungkwan’s soft and pliant body, he still wants to make sure Seungkwan is comfortable and is enjoying this as much as he is. Because fuck, this is what dreams are made of.

“Move now, Chan,” Seungkwan murmurs against Chan’s neck, licking at the sweat soaked skin and nosing under his jaw. Chan pulls out till the tip and gives his first experimental thrust, earning a breathy moan from Seungkwan, who’s holding him like he never plans to let go. 

Slowly, Chan develops a steady rhythm sawing his hips back and forth into Seungkwan’s heat. He grunts as he shifts around, looking for the right angle to hit the one perfect spot. Seungkwan cries out when Chan hits his prostate and it sounds like a wet sob as he begs for Chan to go faster, harder.

Seungkwan sings sweetly for him when Chan has his neck in between his teeth and his cock driving into the tight heat of his ass, hips pounding against Seungkwan’s thighs. Chan learns how to move his mouth against Seungkwan’s chest, his lips and teeth suckling and nibbling on pretty pink peaks. He learns how to hold up his hyung’s soft plush thighs so he can grind his cock deeper into Seungkwan's trembling body, allowing his cock to reach deeper.

“You’re doing so good. Fucking me so good, Channie,” Seungkwan tells him through the wet sound of their fucking and the rhythmic groans of the bed frame, following along to the beat of Chan’s hips. “I’m close.”

“Me too,” Chan says, watching how the flesh of Seungkwan’s ass jostles with every hard thrust. As Chan gyrates his hips with expert ease and controlled strength, it sends shockwaves throughout Seungkwan's whole body. His toes curling up in the air and his hands squeezing Chan tight. Seungkwan whines so prettily. Chan wonders if he makes the same sounds when it’s Seokmin or Seungcheol fucking him.

It’s what drives Chan to continue his brutal pace until Seungkwan’s coming untouched in the space between their bodies, chanting a litany of Chan’s name as he stills. His hole clenches down onto Chan’s cock and drives him to his own orgasm, inside Seungkwan. They’re both panting like they’ve run a marathon, their sweaty bodies stuck to each other. 

Seungkwan looks messed up, hair unruly and face flushed red. The sight of his usually put together hyung makes Chan twitch inside Seungkwan, who mewls at the movement, reminding Chan of how they’re still intimately connected to each other.

But when Chan moves to pull out, Seungkwan wraps his legs around him, locking his delicate ankles at the small of his back, pushing him back in. Chan gasps at how quickly Seungkwan was able to move to secure him in place, bracing himself against the headboard, inches away from Seungkwan’s face.

“Again, Chan, again,” Seungkwan says, rolling his hips up to drive Chan’s cock back in deep. “We’re not done yet.”

Chan is shocked, but recovers quickly to pull Seungkwan by the hips onto his lap. Seungkwan has been met by his match, rivals equal in vigor and wit, even in bed they have the perfect chemistry. Seungkwan could have tapped out at any time. He just had to say the word for Chan to stop. But he took Chan’s cock like a champ and was the one checking on the younger, praising him for a job well done.

He lets Chan come inside him twice more and doesn’t hold back in complaining at how gross it feels to have cum gushing out of him when Chan pulls out. Chan solves this by using his fingers to scoop the cum back into his hole, pushing it back inside and making Seungkwan shut up. Two birds with one stone. 

They lay together side by side in the aftermath of their fucking. It feels like the calm _after_ the storm. Chan and Seungkwan are both out of breath, chests rising and falling together in perfect time. As if tethered together by the same string, they turn their heads to look at each other and end up laughing. It’s a bubbling sound. It feels like relief. They’re glad that they were finally able to let go of all the pent up emotions they had for each other, and share it with each other. Seungkwan and Chan both laugh with their whole body.

Chan manages to drag both his and Seungkwan’s tired asses into the shower to properly clean up, and at the very least, change the top sheet on his bed. Seungkwan curls himself in close to Chan’s side, drawing mindless patterns into Chan’s bare chest, humming something Chan hasn’t heard before. He has his arm around Seungkwan’s shoulders, thumbing at the warm skin under the sleeve of his shirt, an old concert tee Chan stole from Soonyoung ages ago.

“That was really good. Sorry I made you wait, Channie,” Seungkwan mumbles into Chan’s collarbone. Seungkwan seems a bit more bashful now, acting like he didn’t almost kick Chan in the face when he was getting fucked with his legs over the younger’s shoulders.

“There’s nothing to apologize for, hyung,” Chan tells him, turning his head so that he could take a look at Seungkwan with his cheek squished against his shoulder. Seungkwan is cute like this, unguarded and fucked out. Chan smiles, happy to see his hyung soft and sated. “We can always make up for lost time now.”

“Yeah,” Seungkwan agrees, his fluttering lashes tickling Chan’s skin. He nuzzles into Chan’s warmth, kittenish and sleepy. “You’re going to have to deal with me complain tomorrow when I’m all sore and cranky.”

“It’s nothing I haven’t dealt with before,” Chan shoots back, laughing when Seungkwan swats at his chest, pretending to be all huffy but smiling nonetheless. 

They end up settling into something new, familiar planes seen in a different light. Chan is content with the silence between them, too tired to say anything else. Seungkwan leans up to kiss him on the cheek, mumbling “good night” and shutting his eyes. Chan smiles at the way Seungkwan fits perfectly in his arms. And for once, he's completely satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first attempt at writing smut so please be nice to me and allow me to recover from writing this for the next 3 business months thank u
> 
> find me on my writing twt [@honeydokyeom](https://mobile.twitter.com/honeydokyeom)


End file.
